The Loneliest Girl In The World
by Sasusakui
Summary: Small snippets of the pairing Alucard and Seras, nothing major. Seras just happens to be the human Alucard chooses to be his master after certain events. So far, Alucard has only spoken to Seras telepathically, but has never revealed himself to her, thus, Seras is bored. In this story, they're almost alike in character.
1. Chappy 1 (A sensual meeting)

A/N: hey guys^^ just fun little snippets here of some misadventures of Alucard and Seras hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

Chappy 1 

(A sensual meeting)

We grew up together so it was fine. I never saw his face, but I always heard his voice in my head- guiding and protecting me. His voice is what I needed. I cherished it much, at first time hearing it- falling deep in infatuation was inevitable.

'I choose you. I am forever yours to command" the voice had said.

So deeply intrigued, I had responded almost sexually. _Does that go both ways? _What the hell? I had meant to keep that one to myself, how embarrassing.

A chuckle, a deep and sensual thing. Then a phantom hand runs down an already shivering hand.

'No it does not, but where's the fun in that?'

Another shiver, from me, quite frequent and exciting. Another hand, traveling down my back, and stopping above a certain point. _Are you doing that?_

Another sensual chuckle, a stupid question I suppose.

'As I said, I am yours to command'

I sighed almost pleasingly. _What do I do with you?_

'Anything you wish to do with me'

I frowned, _stop talking. Your voice is too frequent in my head._

* * *

A/N: yep that's it. Very small I know, but I have three more already coming up and I'm typing them now so don't eat me please ^^" review and comment guys P.S if you guys hadn't noticed, the italics is Seras talking (telepathically ofcourse)


	2. Chappy 2 (A Troubling Fellow)

A/N: I feel like I should explain the title of the story to you guys. The title is suppose to mean something a little bit deeper than you guys may perceive. Seras (personality wise in my story) is a bit of a heartbreaker, she meets and dates all these different guys but quickly loses interest in them (no she's not a whore). Because of this, she feels like she'll never find the one guy that can keep her attention long enough, therefore, she'd be the loneliest girl in the world with no one to keep her company except the voice in her head (Alucard). Enough of my jabber, enjoy you guys ^^

* * *

Chappy 2

(A Troubling Fellow)

_I like him, he's strong._

A feral snarl 'useless, he's nothing to you nor I'

_But he can touch me and I can see him_, his red hair is pretty too- though braided away from my grasp.

'My hair is even softer and as dark as the night itself'

_Ohh? As soft? I would like to know, I'm officially intrigued._

Hair, soft and silky- like a blanket reached to my lower back, indeed as dark as the night sky. I put multiple strands over my shoulder and stroked. Like water between my fingers. Lovely.

'Its flauntingly becoming of you'

A chuckle, from me this time. The compliment was sweet, _maybe I should dye my hair this color._ The dark hair receded, unleashing somewhat tame blonde hair and stopping at the middle of my back.

_Your no fun._

'I'm plenty of it girl'

* * *

A/N: Alucard didn't like the thought of her having dark hair like him lol^^ he happens to like her blonde hair. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little segment ^^


	3. Chappy 3 (Friend? How Boring!)

A/N: let me warn you guys here, I won't hear any word about this no longer being a AlucardxSeras fanfic after reading this chapter. It still is ofcourse about this specific pairing. I'm serious, if I see one review saying this fanfic is not a AlucardxSeras pairing this story is going straight to hell! Jk, I'd never do that to this baby ^^

* * *

Chappy 3

(Friend? How Boring!)

"You'd actually let me do this? Your wrapped around my finger, you are" I smiled.

A smirk appears, so cute.

"If that's what you think then I won't stop you mignonette"

"Hmm"

He groaned, leaning forward.

"Too hard mignonette" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said with secret glee. A little harder.

"Ow!"

The brush clanged on the ground, my hand stung. Tears were at the corner of his eyes as he massaged his scalp and a cut, deep as ever, was lashed on his cheek. Blood was drawn so we were at a standpoint. _How rude Alucard._

'His retaliation was uncalled for'

"You intend to pull the hair from my scalp mignonette? and I thought our friendship was growing"

I laughed and put both of my hands in his tender scalp. Massage.

A moan, pleasure, his mouth slightly open. I want a kiss, one where our tongues dance,

'So that's what you want, and from him eh? You'll get enough of him soon'

The little push he offered was enough, and my wish for our tongue dance was real, and happening.

* * *

A/N: don't type it. Don't you DARE type it! If you type 'this is not a alucardxSeras' I will gut you. *gets a mask of Alucard's rape face* if you do...there will be servere consequences.


	4. Chappy 4 (Will I See You Again?)

A/N: hey guys^^ these are pooping out really fast huh? Well that's because I wrote some while I was at school, so I'm copying this out from my composition notebook ^^ well, I don't have anything else to say. So enjoy guys^^

* * *

Chappy 4

(Will I See You Again?)

I'm not a morning person, I'm really not. Waking up late in the day is my specialty. But someone kept me up all night and it wasn't the man in my head.

"What a strange request" he muttered.

Skin, his chest was bare, naked...a god's ideal of a man. Sculpted to perfection. A loud chuckle could be heard from the back of my head.

"What was strange about it?"

He stroked the side of my face. I crooned. He's my weakness. His voice tickled my ear in a whisper.

"When a woman asks a man to brush his hair at her house, one would receive that as an invitation...a rather strange one"

A howl of laughter sounded off in the back of my head, I jumped slightly. But I was confused, a man's way of saying 'a man's way' did not compute with my female head. It sounded stupid.

"I don't follow" I said.

He looked at me then, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Was this your plan Mignonette? Brushing my hair just to let me within your chambers?"

Another slash on his face, he frowned. Alucard growled deeply, now he rejects it. The flip-flopper.

"He doesn't like it, the way you said that. And frankly, I didn't either"

"Maybe it should've been worded differently" my lover said looking at me.

I sighed and stroked the still bleeding wound on his face, smearing the blood. Stop it Alucard, his face is something I like to look at. He got out of bed and flexed his muscles, the sun hit him just right. A golden alpha male. I couldn't help myself, the heat off of him was tantalizing and I had to be near him for alot longer.

"Leave my body for the cold outside?"

Warm, strong hands traveled across skin- my skin, lips too, nips here and there.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you will see me again"

Another chuckle from the depths of my abyssal plane, where was the off button for him?

"We're doing a bad thing. What would your wife think, captain Bernadotte?"

* * *

A/N: did anyone expect that? I didn't either, seriously. This wasn't written originally from the note book, it actually stopped at 'I wish I didn't have to, but you will see me again' but the thought of him being already married was a god sent of an idea. Yeahh, this probably looks like she's a whore now ,but...that's kind of the life of a heartbreaker. They want what they want, no matter who's it is and how they are willing to get the object or person. Hey, I wanted to get kind of deep here and I know some of you might not like the thought of Seras being the 'other woman' ,but it could happen to anybody. Well, read and review guys.


	5. Chappy 5 (Awww, Why?)

A/N: hey guys here's another installment of er...well, I would put the title in here but it's too long and I don't feel like it so enjoy ^^"

* * *

Chappy 5

(Awww, Why?)

_Why are his legs and limbs twisted like that? It looks...unpleasant._

'One usually doesn't ask that question after that same man tries to rape them'

I shrugged. _I just wanted to know why you decided to twist his limbs in such a way...like an undesirable, empty toothpaste tube._

'Would you like your limbs tangled the same way?'

Frowns bring out the ugly in my face, adds a hundred years to its flawless features. _Stupid vampire!, methuselah!, blood sucking leech! What human wants their legs and arms twisted like so?! I am your master, and you'll do your best not to anger me!_

'You'll do your best not to forget who chose you, and who protects you, and who guides you through your forever lonely life!'

My mind will forever be shut off from him, he can reside there, in my abyssal plane without hearing my voice again. If loneliness is the only thing he sees in me then I'll just easily find myself a companion, one that'll excite me for days and days without end.

'Fool'

Ignore, shut him up in a cage somewhere within the abyss, drown him in a pool of sunlight, and burn him through the largest stake the world has ever seen! Damn methuselah. I will wander this world without your help as I have done before you came to me.

'You will never survive without me'

_Ha! That's what you think! What do you think I've been doing before you chose me as a playmate huh? Surviving ofcourse! I am no longer a child, methuselah. Nor will I return to that state of life and appearance. Please refrain from acting as if you were a god send into my life._

'I'm far from it, childe'

_Infuriating being!_

oOo

Kisses and kissing, what a wonderful feeling, a perfect action of showing affection to one such as this. Captain Bernadotte, back in my chambers once more, away from his annoying wife. I believe she already knows what's going on between us, does Bernadotte not care? Does he truly love me? Should I ask?

'I'd love to know the answer'

_Quiet you damned methuselah! I tire of your flaunts! Anyways, I must know of Bernadotte's devotion to me._

"Do you cherish my company?"

Those words were not from me as I had planned it to be. I nodded and smiled.

"I cherish your very presense near me, everyday"

A kiss, on the neck, so soft and gentle. "Do you want me to stay..with you?"

I sighed into his chest. "Please stay with me"

He took me again that night. I enjoyed every bit of it, I liked it so much that my moans were echoing into my mind. Someone didn't like that very much, and interrupted my vibe most of the time.

_Don't do that Alucard, I don't like to hear your comments about our sex while we're actually doing that._

'If you think I care then your surely mistaken'

_Damn methuselah._

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking the title for this chapter was a little misleading. I think it was suppose to mean something else when I wrote it down, but I can't remember it now so I left it as it is. If you want to interpret the title in your own way then that's totally fine. Read and review guys ;)

P.S Seras is going to start insulting Alucard a lot for the next couple of chapters. She easily gets irritated by Alucard's influence all the time and his commentary in almost everything. Don't worry though, fluff moments will come up soon.


	6. Chappy 6 (He's Sweet On You)

Chappy 6

(He's Sweet On You)

My eyes...dear god my eyes. How many tears must squeeze themselves out of them, ever so painfully, every so lonely. I hate this feeling, this familiar feeling, this normal feeling. Things blurred in my vision, things drowned and burned in my vision. My state of mind was in shambles. _Now you choose not to talk? You don't want to shove the many I told you so in my face, carve out my heart and you won't find anything. Not an ounce of love will be left, you will bleed it dry in your hand. With that, I will be reduced to no more._

Silence.

A dry laugh, hoarse and sarcastic, erupting from my lips. More tears, they brought friends with them.

'Lay in your bed, sleep. You need it, and the time spent there will heal it significantly'

Willing to do whatever to disperse the pain, willing to do whatever to just rot in the bed I have made for myself throughout the years. _I will age and die in this bed if I'm getting what truely is becoming of me._

'Stop your sorrow childe. Close your eyes and cease your sorrow from flooding the gates of your abyss' he sighed, a click of his tongue. 'I'd rather see a brighter master, than a depressed one'

A phantom hand wrapped around my waist. It felt different, the touch, the sensation...it wasn't like any other. It wasn't a phantom either, it was very real. _Your hand...it's.._

'You'd do your best not to look a me, childe'

_And I thought I was the master_, but that doesn't matter now. My mind was on the brink of extinction, _and damned I will be for taking console from a forever damned methuselah._

'Not the nicest thing you should think for a damned methuselah trying to help you'

A nuzzle, into my neck, a warm breath. Blood rushed over my face, I was tempted to glance. _I mustn't..._but I want to be able to do the same.

'You may, just keep your eyes closed. Childe'

My weight shifted, and I was turned into his chest. Broad, muscular, warm...warm? But soft as well. I pushed myself further against him, the warmth, the feeling of something that was real...it was overwhelming.

'...why do you cry?'

_Its simple, your in my mind as well so you already know. I can't bear this feeling any longer than I think I can...I'm breaking before you, you should shatter me before I cut your fingers to shreds._

'when I'm manifested like this, I'm prevented entrance to your eternal abyss. That doesn't mean I don't have extraordinary insight, an open book to me you are'

He's gone, he no longer wanted me. Back to his wife, he has a family now...I wanted him to stay. _It's cold without him here in my bed...very cold._

'Then you'd die frozen to death lying next to me'

_Should I look forward to that death? The very thought peaks my interest, damned methuselah..._you will be the end of me. I say that with the upmost seriousness, you will be my last and only. _Damned methuselah_. My sight was taken from me by the cover of a warm hand. Cold lips brushed mine with fierce feeling, I will never forget. That lovely feeling, I died in that very bed then.

I was right though in the end, he was the end of my very existence.

* * *

A/N: I thought I should clear something up here. Two things. If you hadn't noticed by now, Pip went back to his wife and left Seras. The 'abyss' that Seras and Alucard refer to, is the deep depths of Sera's mind in which Alucard resides. He's able to manifest himself outside of her body ,but doing that prevents him entrance back into her mind for a short period of time. Their telepathy with eachother is still intact though, wether he's manifested or not. Review lots guys :)


	7. Chappy 7 (A New Playmate)

Chappy 7

(A New Playmate)

I've spotted another, aimed down into my sights with a carefully discret glance in his direction. Not as good looking as the last, but close enough. I want him, hopefully he can entertain me long enough.

'You set yourself up for these things childe'

_Do not taunt me methuselah, every now and then I get bored. Isn't that the reason why you chose me out of the bunch?, for entertainment?_

'Am I really so cruel?'

_Don't sound hurt, o ancient one, you couldn't care less about the toys you play with any more than I do. If they break, then you would simply blame their inefficiency not the way you harshly played with it. I am the same, at least in one way._

'...Your an interesting human'

_Another reason you were so intrigued, now may I please get back to my..."sight-seeing"? _His interruptions were frequent, more troublesome every day. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy everytime I hear his voice, what use to be a voice of temptation and lust..turned into a voice of Pandora.

There was nothing spectacular about him. Short black hair, a little young for my tastes, what was that? A monocle? And bright blue eyes...very well composed. I wanted him. He looked like a good time.

Tired of staring from afar, I make my way over. My clumsiness was also going to one day be the factor of my death, my face connected with the ground in the most painful fashion. Alucard laughed so loud my ears rung painfully. It's not funny you damned methuselah!

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?"

He was a gentlemen too? Maybe this one is a keeper, perhaps?


	8. Chappy 8 (Wasted Patience)

Chappy 8

(Wasted Patience)

"Why? I don't understand, did I do something wrong?"

His eyes pleaded with mine, but I could offer no sympathy. I could only offer disdainful and displeasing sighs and non caring groans with him. Hated it, hated this part of myself, the part of myself that needed to always be entertained. Never had any friends since childhood because of that, I threw them away like broken rag dolls.

I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. I picked my nails and turned away from him. The same guy I met not too long ago, a week to be exact, the same gentlemen, the same handsome fellow, that's boring me to death already. I have to get rid of him, throw him away.

'So cruel! But it's okay, I understand you. He was dull ,but pleasing to the eye. It was stupid of him to look for anything long term, you wouldn't last that long anyway'

_Dont start leech! I don't need your patronizing just before I throw someone away,_ I have to make that person feel as if its me, not him..even though it is. But it isn't. _Just keep quiet_, I must take on that face.

"You didn't do anything love...it's just, I need some time away from all this. Big relationships like this scare me, I've never felt the need to go any more serious than this"

His eyes narrowed at me, I wasn't expecting that. A little flame of excitement crept up in me, please get mad. Don't be like the rest and simply roll over like a dog. Fight against an already lost war. He grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me angrily.

"There isn't anyone else is there?"

I was tempted to say: "if there was what are you going to do about it?" Going another route instead, I pressured him alittle.

"Would you be angry if there was?"

That wasn't a yes or a no, it wasn't a straight answer either which angered him further.

"I have ways of getting things out of you"

Exciting! So exciting! He was rough with me, he was merciless, there was no way for me to even breathe properly! He pushed me on my bed and towered over me. I giggled a little and a hint of annoyance showed through his face. He grabbed my thighs and hoisted me up onto his shoulders and bit alittle roughly into my thighs, it felt good but it hurt. It hurt a lot..but felt so good!

I grabbed his hair and moaned softly. He looked up at me from between my legs with a glare.

"Are you going to give me a straight answer or no?"

I laughed again, really laughed. "I don't live by straight answers love!"

He cracked a small smile and slowly put his face further between my legs towards my privy. His breath ,which was warm, caressed it and I almost caved into him. I won't be broken from this, this much I can stand I'm sure.

'You have the will of a donkey, once he starts you won't be able to walk very well'

_Shut up you damned thing!_

"Your full name is Seras Victoria, right? It is. I'm going to spell it out, if I spell it wrong I'm going to have to start over"

I bit my lip and nodded at him and he began to spell out my name with his tongue. My moans were loud and full, tears streaked down my face and I clutched his neck for support. He was insanely fit to still hold me up for this long, but before long he laid me back down on the bed.

He lifted his head and licked his lips, I shivered.

"I should probably spell my name too. I'll label you as my own and you'll forever remember my name" he looked at me again. "Especially when you touch yourself at night"

Another cold shiver traveled down my sticky back.

"Michael Alexander Martinez. Trying spelling that out loud for me love"

Why the hell was his name so damn long?!

"Ummmm...M-I-C-H-A-E-L

A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R

M-A-R-T-I-N-ummm I?-Z"

He shook his head and smirked. "Wrong! Martinez has an 'e' in it not an extra 'i' start over love"

"Oh god! I can't I'm gonna burst" I moaned.

"I'll spell it for you then"

With every stroke of his tongue he spelt out his name twice and mine three times. My bed was soaked and my face was red and streaked with tears. When he was done he laid next to me with a smile.

"Do I get a straight answer now? Or do I have to use force again?"

"Theres no one else, I promise"

* * *

**A/N: arrrgh! I feel like such a hypocrite xD I always hear my friends talk about this (a guy doing a girl a special service) and I always respond with the usual 'ew' just the concept is disgusting to me even if it is the guy doing most of the work. No, I do not secretly like it but I'm not denying that it may feel very good for most women and girls of age. Would I ever let a guy do that to me? No -_- I don't care how good it feels ,but if it requires me kissing you afterwards I'm not doing it. Nope nope nope!**

**Well that was an awkward conversation, errr review guys review.**


	9. Chappy 9 (Wasted Patience –2–)

Chappy 9

(Waisted Patience 2)

"I'm sorry I don't believe you. The line 'she's just a friend' may work with your little hussies ,but not with me! You can't believe I'm that stupid"

I angrily frowned upon him, while he sheepishly looked away from me.

"You have nothing to say to me?"

I think Alucard could feel my heart breaking. He sighed huskily and phantom hands ran through my golden tinted tresses, a movement done to soothe me.

'This would never happen in your situation if you were with...'

I almost smirked at his suggestion. There would be no way, no possibility nor glimmer of chance that would happen. He knows it, I know it, and everyone else knows it (they really don't I'm just trying to make a point). There was no mistaking the smile that could be heard in his voice. _I dislike being toyed with, methuselah._

'Theres no harm in playing with toys that aren't yet broken, my childe'

_Infuriating being_. My anger was spiked to all new degrees thanks to my ever helpful guide, and I found myself walking away from my cheating lover. He continued to call after me ,but not once did I look back at him. My pride would be in shambles if he manages to get me back into his arms again.

'Your confidence preceeds you childe'

Tears started to form in my eyes. The frustration of just hearing Alucard's mocking voice was giving me a headache. I shoved him to the back of my mind as hard as I could, and smirked pleasantly when I heard his grunt of pain.

* * *

Smoke swirled around the room in whisps. The smell of our sex lingered tantalizingly in his room, I don't think he minded. His sheets, a little sweaty and sticking to my body was ripped away from me and I was shoved out of the bed. Landing gracefully on my feet, I covered my breast away from his eyes.

"Shower is down the hall to your right. It'd do you some good to use it"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he narrowed his back at me. I was starting to forget how we ended up in bed in the first place...

* * *

We met at a rather deserted bar. He sat idily with his friends, there were only two of them. They talked quietly as if sharing secrets and the friends glanced at me frequently. I looked at the two of them, nothing special...so I continued to drink from my favorite glass. The forever damned methuselah continued to whisper non-existent, sweet nothing's into my ear, while using the multiple phantom hands to entangle themselves in my tresses and thighs.

_Stop it Alucard, your roaming hands are unsightly and frankly rough. Maybe if you were abit softer I wouldn't mind you touching me._ I continued to sip from my glass nonchalantly, yes he was being very touchy touchy tonight but he has that right. He's locked away in my mind all day and night so he might as well. It also brings him pain to be cast away, so he reserves the right to touch my body when and as he pleases.

Three red lines appeared up my thighs, I groaned and shoved him with my mind. He laughed playfully.

'Wheres the fun in that? I thought you lived for this type of feeling, the feeling of insecurity and like your teetering on the line of despair and the fullest excitement your body and mind will ever encounter. The risk, the drive, and the lust of it all is what your all about'

I narrowed my eyes, I hated when he read me like that. He always proves his point that way. I sighed, _I know who I am and what I do...someone like you doesn't have to remind me._

Trying to take my mind off of Alucard's antics, I stole a glance at the one male glaring at me and talking with the same group of friends that hoped to gain my attention. I didn't need this shit from a guy I didn't even know. Returning the look full force, I slammed my glass on the table and stomped over to them.

The other two friends all of a sudden had something to do and left their friend alone, that's good...now there didn't have to be any other extra casualties.

"Is there a problem?"

My left eye twitched like mad as I peered down at him with a death glare.

"Obviously cretin of hell, is there something that troubles you so much as to glare at me for no reason?"

He rolled his eyes at me and sipped from his glass before replying.

"Don't you have any shame? Wearing a dress like that... Black, short, slightly see through, and an obscenely low neckline. You don't have much to offer" he snorted.

I fumed! I shook with anger, snatched his drink from his hand, and poured it over his head slowly. He sat glaring at me the whole time while letting me pour the drink on him. My eyes betrayed me and traveled over his features, which werent at all that bad—though no one will ever compare to Bernadotte, his body was sculpted out of gold.

Brown shoulder length hair graced and framed his deep blue eyes. A seemingly hard chest peeked up from his v-neck tee and was accompanied by low hanging pants. He snatched my glass from me and soon my dress and hair was soaking wet. Gritting my teeth, I pulled back my hand and put all of my strength into the slap that made his head turn an almost 180 degrees.

He seethed, fire lighting up his eyes as he quickly snatched my wrist up.

"Never. Do. That. Again"

I was a little intimidated, but I didn't show it by continuing to glare up at him. Snatching my wrist away, I stomped towards the exit of the place before falling on my face. Crying out in pain, I looked around for the source of my pain (because it was certainly not because I misplaced my foot) and seethed down at the rather long leg behind me.

Looking up (and ready for a fight) I saw the same deep blue eyes now lit up with laughter.

'Should I kill him for you?'

_No! I'd much rather like it if I do it myself, there's nothing more satisfying than a kill that you've achieved with your bare hands. It's more fun that way as well, even more amazing when one has a broad imagination_. Deep chuckling and a sigh.

"You'll forever amuse me, my childe"

His voice faded and I could tell he was done for the night, and wouldn't talk to me until morning or that night. Running my hand through my hair, I peered up at my advisary and shoved my finger into his cheek. He winced slightly.

"Don't think I'll forget about this..whoever you are"

He caught my arm just as I was about to leave the place. My brows went up in question. He sipped from another glass (when did he get another glass?) and in his eyes were a hint of amusement and curiousity.

"My name is Michael, the next time I see you you don't have the right to not know me"

A warm ,but noticeable blush graced itself across my cheeks. Snatching my wrist away, I turned back towards the door.

"Seras" I muttered.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "It was a pleasure"

* * *

We hated eachother to the point where one wished death upon the other. There was a fire between us, a dangerous one where both of us are likely to be burned severely, but just the thought of that risk was making me feel tingly all over. I loved this feeling, and I was born in touch with that very feeling. Excitement. This man excited me to no end, but I do wonder how long it'll take me to turn him into a bitter and scornful memory.

"Well your one to talk. You don't smell that great either"

He narrowed his eyes even more and got out of the bed. Stark naked, he walked over to me and looked down at me. Ignoring his muscular chest, I squared off with him while angrily peering up into his eyes.

"Well if that's how your going to play I'm using it first"

He shoved me out the way and I chased him down the hallway towards the bathroom. The water in the shower came on automatically once the bathroom light came on and a loud grunt came from his lips. Walking in, I saw him slip and land straight on his neck.

I laughed loudly and took that as my chance to hightail it to the shower. Before I even stepped foot in the shower, I felt him grab my ankle and pull. I screamed all the way down on the collision course to my face. Groaning in pain, I saw him get in the shower and grin at me maniacally.

"Asshole" I muttered.

His eyes softened a bit and he stepped out of the shower, helping me up.

"We would kill two birds with one stone if we were both in there"

I nodded and took a rather peaceful shower with him.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...maybe she is a whore. I'm not sure yet. But if you guys hadn't noticed, this girl lives and breathes excitement (sorta reminds me of myself ,MINUS the sleeping with multiple dudes part, I do love to have fun though and I'm easily bored) so if where she's putting her nose doesn't give her what she needs she has no concious of moving on to greener pastures, even if it is for a little while.


	10. Chappy 10 (Self Inflicted)

Chappy 10

(Self Inflicted)

'How much longer will you keep doing this to yourself?'

I stopped walking. _Doing what to myself? I'm not in the mood for your pestering methuselah._

'You know what I mean childe."

I sighed. We've had this talk so many times, always wanting to know the meanings behind my actions. How am I suppose to answer that without fully knowing myself? _I don't know why I do the things I do Alucard, it's in my nature I suppose._

'I suppose you can't help that, a human sort of thing. That can't be your excuse can it?'

_Stop digging for another answer when I already gave you one. Don't look for something not worth finding._ I scowled, now he's put me in a sour mood for tonight.

'I've looked for a host for all these years. The previous host before you wasn't nearly as entertaining. You say not to look for something that's not worth the search. I've found you haven't I?'

Heat spread across my face, I'm going to pretend that was a fluke. That's completely out of his character and I will not be the centerpiece to one of his many practical jokes.

* * *

"I have returned lover"

I kissed him greetings and he smiled against my lips.

"Anything hold you up along the way? I was starting to worry"

I smiled gently at him. "No. I took the long way home, it's beautiful out there"

He glanced out the window before turning his attention back to me. "The moon is out as usual, it's like that every night" he mused.

'His ignorance for the moon is truly...distasteful'

I rolled my eyes playfully and plunged into his lap. "What did you do to keep yourself occupied while I was gone?"

"I'm ashamed to say..."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at him, he missed me that bad?

'Ew.'

He burst out laughing and gently putting his fingers through my hair. "I'm just kidding! I have better control than that. Are you use to most of your army of men doing that when you leave?"

His tone was joking, but I decided to give him an hinest answer.

I shrugged. "I usually don't come back when I leave"

He frowned slightly. "Is that how you treat all of them?"

I pondered whether I should tell him or not. "Yes. Thats how I treat all of them"

We stared at eachother for a long moment, I wonder what he was thinking at the time...I wonder if he was wondering what I was thinking. We have a mutual curiousity about eachother like that.

"Do you cry afterwards?"

I tilted my head. "Not for all of them, but for some yes."

"Would you cry for me?"

I didn't want to answer this question. This was the first time my delay in the answer I was suppose to give him was short. "Would you want me to cry for you?"

He didn't say anything, slightly putting his hand on my face..carressing. "I wouldn't want you to dwell on me. No" he leaned closer to my ear. "I can't worry about you thinking about me if I'm with another woman already" he smiled cruely.

I smirked at him and put my hand on his face, digging my nails under his skin. He grimaced slightly ,but held his expression. "I would be thinking about you while I'm with another man"

"You love me that much?"

"I love all of my men" I laughed.

We had sex that night. Slightly painful, really hot, and left us both out of breath and laying across eachother.

* * *

"Where are you going?" he asked as I tried to sneak out of bed.

I wrapped a towel around myself. "To shower, I didn't want to wake you"

He blinked twice, three times, and rolled over to go back to sleep. I stared at his partial exposed body. His back, littered with my scratches, glowed healthily from the sun. His stomach with muscles applied on it, had my fingerprints and handprints engraved into it...purple and all. His neck, purple slightly from me kissing it repeatedly and biting it over and over. I laughed, even if he got another female on his arm, what woman would want another's markings on their man's body?

'You claim not to care but all you do to them is mark their bodies to ensure that no other woman would want them, they'd have no one else to go to but you. Quite the cruel little thing you are'

I hissed at him. _Your one to talk methuselah! The hypocrisy leaking from your words is almost deafening, I'm practically drowning in it! Do keep your thoughts to yourself leech!_ His chuckle echoed in the depths of my mind and I groaned loudly.

My lover shifted in his bed and I looked back at him warily, perhaps I'll stay for awhile...just for a little longer.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the late update! ^^" I've been lazy as hell I know but please forgive me I'm trying to get out of the habit. The blankets on my bed have accepted me as their queen to rule over their kingdom, I've got lots of work to do in my kingdom. Anyway, read and review loves~**


	11. Chappy 11 (Time's Up)

Chappy 11

(Time's Up)

The air tonight was cold, soon, I must relocate to a warmer area. I hate the cold, it provokes unnecessary memories and depressing thoughts of what has already come to pass. That being said, the annoying Alucard showed himself in the depths of my mind again, jangling the keys to his cage teasingly.

'You know, when your not with a male you sulk more than what's actually needed'

_More than what's needed? So your saying that once in a while I need to degrade myself and continuously tear apart my soul with self inflicted wounds?_

'Well no- not exactly...I was purely just—

_You are infuriating! Forever damned in my abyss! Ugh! There's nothing you can say to ever put me in a neutral mood! Must you always upset me?!_

'You know full well I only jest, but sometimes you need to be slapped with my harsh words other than your own' His sighing echoed through my mind. 'You've gotten far too use to yours'

My mouth fell open a little, he did that crap on purpose?! Just to make me feel bad?! Sometimes I truly wonder what he sees in me. He let out a disgruntled huff and receded back into his cage, ignoring my otherwise easy to pick out thoughts.

I've never experienced him mad at me before.

* * *

I was aimlessly wandering again. I had full control of my thoughts, but no control over where I was walking to or my body actions. Everytime this happened, I ended up somewhere different. Sometimes I recognized the place as a place I use to visit but I've long forgotten, or I wouldn't recognize the place at all. A random location all together. This bizzare event use to be quite regular, but stopped occurring in the time frame that Alucard has been in my abyssal plane. So why was it happening now? _You wouldn't have anything to do with this do you?_

'Even if I did—which I do not—this is the last place I would take you'

_So then...you know where we're—I'm—going?_

'I do, and I'd prefer it if we not be here but it seems you need to be...your body won't have it any other way'

I frowned at how that sounded and felt the need to ask him more questions about where we were going. _What do you know about where I'm heading Alucard? If you know something it'll help me a little._

'I don't want to talk about it'

He abruptly left to his cage and locked it tight, ensuring I didn't have my way inside, he even went out of his way to sound proof the walls. It was almost like how it was before, before Alucard chose me as his master. I wonder what his deal is about where I'm going.

My feet planted themselves in front of two large gates, elegantly engraved with swirling vines and other plants. The iron grated gates looked rather renewed, there was no sign of deterioration nor rust. My eyes searched for a sign to at least tell me the name of this place, from where I was standing it was a colossal sized mansion with a large lawn and long driveway.

On the gates were two letters: HM. I furrowed my brows, "HM"? I pushed my curiousity out of my head and attempted to walk away from the place I had no business being at. I made it two steps away from the gates when my body forcefully yanked itself back in front of the mansion. Fear crawled through my skin, I apparently had to enter inside of it to get something done or come to terms with something, but I don't know this place there could be anything inside. Just what is this place?

'Hellsing Manor'

Those were the only things he said before locking himself away in his cage again. Hellsing manor? What was that? I guess my body got tired of waiting and forced its way through the gates with a simple push of the hand. My body walked down the driveway (that was far longer than it looked) with no hesitation, as if it had every right to be here and dared anyone else to say otherwise. My feet planted themselves at the two huge double doors and it raised my hand to knock, which it did, politely two times.

After waiting patiently, the door opened to reveal a butler of some sort. It was then I gained full control of my body again.

* * *

A/N: Just a little side note, if you guys haven't forgotten already, Seras can have her own thoughts that aren't directly gestured at Alucard. Those thoughts will be left without italics and will look like the rest of the text, also, just because it's not gestured to Alucard doesn't mean he can't hear them. An example of that is when Seras was wondering what the location was where she ended up, her question was not aimed towards Alucard because she was sure he wasn't going to answer her but surprisingly he did. Anyway, I have two twists waiting for you guys the next three maybe two chapters so get ready for that. You know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)


	12. Chappy 12 (Hellsing Manor)

Chappy 12

(Hellsing Manor)

The man—or butler—had an almost hostile look about him, as if he had a bad day and I was making it worse by being there. His ice blue eyes bore through me.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Ah! Yes sorry! I just—well long story short—look, I just sort of ended up here. I had no control over my body it led me here on its own accord. This isn't the first time this has happened. Look, I'll get out of your hair I'm sorry for bothering you"

I turned to walk away when the butler reached out and tapped my shoulder. Turning around, the smile gracing his face was a bit of a surprise.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Walter, the humble servant of Ms. Integra Wingates Hellsing and I welcome you into her home"

He bowed to me and opened the door wider for me to step in. With a hesitant look inside, my feet decided on their own to move into the manor. The doors closed behind us and I jumped at the loud bang they made. Where am I? And what is this place?

The place really was huge, and Walter was talking about showing me around and what not. I grimaced at the thought, all that sounded like to me was unnecessary foot work. I'll have blisters on my feet by the time we're done. Walter stopped talking and looked at me, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"It seems you don't like that idea"

I blushed again in embarrassment. "Ah no not at all! I would love to take a tour ,but this place is just so large. We couldn't possibly take a tour without coming out unscathed"

He chuckled lightly and waved me over to him. I followed him down a long hallway that was lighted with candles in holsters, the wax dripping onto the floor every now and then. I didn't miss the annoyed look Walter gave at the wasted wax. Finally making it to the end of the hallway, we stopped in front of a very important looking door with the owner's name engraved into it.

I looked at him with uncertainty and he smiled down at me reassuringly.

"It's okay, your simply going to meet the lady of the house"

He knocked on the door gently and the woman's voice inside granted us entrance. My skin crawled with uneasiness while Alucard's cage remained eerily quiet._ If you know something about these people Alucard, now would be the time to tell me_. No response, typical.

The woman sitting at her massive desk filled with papers didn't even look up to see who walked through her door. Her face was scrunched up in thought and confusion at a stack of papers. I felt my face heat up at the sheer intimidation I felt once I took notice of her appearance. She was stunning.

Long, blonde hair flowed and stopped at her shoulders neatly, the bang across her forehead split evenly from her icy blues hidden behind glasses. She was wearing a feminine suit, but that didn't stop her beauty from there. It actually put her stunning looks in bold by being so simple and plain.

My nerves got to me and I couldn't find myself to say anything in her presense. She still didn't look up or notice me, but I jumped slightly when her commanding voice killed the silence.

"Well what is it Walter? You've brought this woman in here and I don't even know her. You gonna introduce her or what?" She asked cooly.

I flinched involuntarily at her seemingly harsh words, just the authority and ice in her voice sent me spiraling. She huffed and Walter bowed to her.

"Forgive me Ms. Integra. This is Seras, she ended up here, this wasn't on her own accord" he announced.

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow in question. "Not of her own accord? Then she was brought here?"

"Well—

I cut the butler off before he could say anything else. "Yes, you can say that. Once a month, my body takes me to places I've either forgotten, never seen before, or for some unknown explanation. There's always one thing though, and thats that wherever I'm taken there's always a reason for my presense there. Most likely something I've resisted to come to terms with"

The blonde woman considered all of this for a moment, taking in all of the information at once and assessing the whole of it.

"Well I've got time and you seem to need to accept something or your body won't let you leave, am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes ma'm"

She smiled politely. "Of course. Until we can figure something out I guess you'll be our special guest." she turned to the butler. "Walter" she called.

He stood in attention. "I'll prepare the finest of guest rooms for her my lady"

She nodded her head in approval. "Good. Well be on your way then"

He bowed and left the room, leaving me and the beautiful woman alone. Intimidation really set in then. Her beauty was surely oppressing. _I wonder what Alucard's thoughts would be on her._ It was an underhanded comment, but Alucard didn't bait to that one either.

"So? Tell me about yourself Seras. I would like to know about who I'm housing if you don't mind" she asked.

I took the liberty of sitting in a nearby chair close to her desk. Clearing my throat before I spoke, then again, I don't really feel comfortable sharing anything about myself to anyone.

"Well for starters...I'm an orphan" my voice hitched a little. "Been that way since I was twelve so I've been living on my own ever since"

The blonde woman didn't miss a beat. "Since you were twelve eh? How did you make it on your own"

Something in my chest tore with emotional damage, living in the past is something that would kill me. "I did what I had to do" I said hastily.

She didn't press any further than that and I appreciated it. "What about your love life? Your very pretty, it was hard enough to silently get Walter to stop gawking at you"

I noticeably shivered. Walter looked old enough to be my uncle and then some. She let out a loud laugh and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I only jest girl, but you know I do think he thinks of you as a rather attractive young lady" she said gasping alittle from her remnant of short laughter.

I awkwardly shuffled my feet out of sight. "Well I suppose quite a few do. I've had many...companions over the months"

The woman glanced at me slowly, calculating. "And none have suited your tastes? Have you ever thought about settling down, having kids maybe?" She asked.

"I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind honestly" I sighed heavily. "I don't have the attention span for a family, it seems I like to live in the moment far too often"

She squinted at me, a hint of pity in her eyes. "Live in the moment..." She put a hand under her chin. "I'm surprised, and your body didn't respond accordingly?"

I raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"I'm saying that if you've had so many companions to feel the urge to fill avoid, shouldn't your body be leading you to them? For closure maybe.." She said.

I shook my head, finally catching on to what she was getting at. "I feel no remorse in leaving them. I don't cry afterwards well...not all the time. It happens eventually no matter how much I want to stay with them, I lose interest"

She stared at me for the longest moment, then thankfully Walter walked back into the room. Presenting himself accordingly.

"Your room is ready Ms. Seras" he bowed to me.

I nodded to him gratefully. "Thank you"

"I don't suppose you brought your things have you?" The blonde asked.

I shook my head with an awkward smile. "I happened to wake up when I started walking" I said with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: sorry I'm kicking this out so late guys ^^" I know you've been waiting :) well I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the shortness**


	13. Chappy 13 (A Woman's World)

Chappy 13

(A Woman's World)

Dinner was as silent and dead as a mouse. The only sound echoeing off the walls being Miss Integra eating her food. Conversation was brief and short, nothing of personal matters like yesterday evening. When she got the hint that I really didn't wish to speak, she remained quiet and ate her food at a gradual pace.

Every now and then, Walter would bring me night gowns and gowns to wear around the mansion. Sometimes, he would take me venturing around the place and made it clear to me which places not to go to. I usually kept to myself in the room that was given to me, just reading books or thinking to myself. At night, Alucard would attempt to make amends with me by using his phantom hands to caress my face and arms but I wouldn't have any of that. His earlier rudeness by ignoring me when I simply asked him questions didn't sit well with me, I'm not ignored by anyone.

I locked my thoughts away from Alucard and he lingered elsewhere in the depths, not bothering to speak to me either. I picked around the delicious food and looked around wearily, I need to leave soon. My spirit won't allow me to be here for long, but when I try to leave...my body won't allow it. What is it that I need to do here exactly?

"You seem deep in thought.." Integra muttered from her side of the table.

I played with the loose strap on my shoulder. "Just wondering what my purpose here is...I wish to leave but I can't" I simply pushed my plate away from my person, I wasn't going to eat it anyway. "There's something that I have to come to terms with...,but I don't feel like I want to"

Integra patiently listened to my troubles without interruption, and I thanked her with the nod of my head. She smiled gently and sipped from her glass.

"You may not want to come to terms with anything, but clearly it's a necessity. Whatever your choosing not to deal with rather consciously or sub-consciously, is destroying you. What's happening to you all this time, is your body's self-preservation method" she said.

My eyebrows furrowed in thought, soaking up the wisdom in her information. For someone that doesn't know me at all, she seems to know a lot. Almost as if...she went through it herself.

Just as my eyes widened in realization, she was already stacking her dishes in a neat pile and preparing for bed. She rose out of her chair and neatly pushed it back in behind her. No words left her mouth as she gracefully exited the room.

I tentatively bit on my thumb fingernail in thought, going over tonight's dinner events. I didn't know whether to be scared of these people or just to be wary of them, either way, pretty much both was happening right now. Now was the time for Alucard's helpful wisdom about things, I knew he doesn't know everything but whenever I had a question he was usually able to answer them. _It would be nice if you could help me with this...who are these people?_

'No one important. You should get out of here while you still can or you will suffer'

_That helps me so much! Will you stop with these games and just tell me what I want to know?!_ Alucard disappeared far into the depths and out of my reach, it was back to square one. I grew frustrated to the point I wanted to cry. Why is he doing this now?! He usually never withholds information from me unless its clearly none of my business or if it makes him uncomfortable, which was rare to say the least.

Sighing, I decided to put these thoughts on hold for tomorrow and get some rest. I was going to need it for any strength I may come to use.

Sunlight shined brightly into my closed eyes and slight burning sensation made me open them to find a smiling Walter gazing down at me. I grew wary and covered myself, hoping he would get the message.

"Good morning miss Victoria!" He greeted. "I did you the favor of opening your curtains for you and washing your clothes. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes" he informed.

I nodded at him gratefully. "Thank you Walter. Now...if you don't mind" I said hoping he'll get the same message I've been throwing at him for the past eight minutes.

He blushed. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! I'll take me leave now"

The door behind him clicked shut and I sighed. Getting up, I went to the bathroom to take a quick bath.


End file.
